Outsider Jess
by Holiday From Real
Summary: Steve finds out that he has a halfsister in New York. Her name is Jessica and she has a problem. She's a kleptomaniac.
1. Home Sweet home

Title: Outsider Jess

Chapter Title: Home Sweet...home

Summary: A Greaser just finds out that he has a half sister. How does she affect him and his friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Note- Originally posted as step-sister until somebody was nice and corrected me.

I felt sick as I entered my dad's house. It smelt of alcohol and smoke. Mom's house smelt a lot nicer. Like flowers, like spring. Afraid I was going to break something, I stepped carefully. I looked around the rubble for my dad.

"Dad?" I called out. I never saw him before. He left my mom in the birthing room. Mom told me she suspected there was another woman. Why am I here? My mom had a stroke and died. Dad was the only living relative they could trace. I trampled through news papers, beer bottles, and cigarette butts. It's a wonder the house didn't set on fire.

I heard a bottle open and went into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" asked a boy who was about my age. He had hair that was greasy. 'A Greaser,' I thought.

"I'm Jessica," I told him, "I'm looking for my dad, Mr. Randle?" The boy looked like he was going to laugh.

"No, seriously, who are you?"

"I really am Jessica Tracens," I said getting annoyed, "My mom just had a stroke and they sent me to live with my father after she died. I ain't kidding you. You think I would joke about _that_? Who are _you_, anyway?"

"I'm Steve Randle," he told me and I nearly dropped my suitcase.

"Where's my dad?"

"Somewhere gettin' drunk, you don't wanna be here when he gets back either. I was just gettin' ready to go to the Curtis's. And he's, uh, my dad too."

"How old are you?"

"17, why?"

"My mom was right. She said dad left us for another woman." I wasn't going to doubt we weren't slightly related. We both had dark, dark brown hair, our eyes were different.

"'Least you knew your mom, my mom dumped me on this shit's front lawn when I was a baby. She was then arrested for something, and I'm stuck with him. He gets a temper sometimes, but makes it up after with some money."

"I can never see my mom again," I told him, "do you have a spare room?"

"Nup, but you can have my room. I'll sleep on our couch, or crash at the Curtis's. Oh, I need to go, I'll be late." He showed me where his room was. I dropped my suitcase on the bed.

"It's, um, nice."

"Sure, you, uh, wanna come with me to meet the gang?" I wasn't going to refuse. Anything could be better than this. The house was a mess, and it smelt. If I were here by myself I would've gone nuts.

"I'll go," I told him. I checked in the mirror to make sure my hair was in place. It was straight and hit my shoulder blades. I was getting to fix my make up.

"C'mon on, we don't have all day." I sighed and finished.

I followed him down the road and to a small house. I wondered what the Curtis family was like. I expected him to knock on the door, but instead, he swung it open and walked right it. I followed, just because I didn't like being alone.

When we got in, I noticed a boy who looked our age sitting on a couch. 'Not bad looking,' I said to myself. Okay, he was really good looking. He had dark gold hair and eyes. Next to him sat a younger boy with hair part blonde and part auburn, he had gray/green eyes. On the floor sat an older boy, his gray eyes were never looking away from the television which had Mickey Mouse playing loudly. He had hair the color of rust. I saw another boy, well I guess he was a man, he looked older than the rest. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were pale blue/green.

"Hey, Steve, aren't you gonna introduce us to the chick?" The good looking one asked him.

"This is Jessica, she's my half sister. Jessica this is," I'm not joking, he said this as he pointed at each one, "Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Two-Bit Mathews, and Darry Curtis." I must've made a weird face because then Steve added, "Yes, Sodapop and Ponyboy are their real names. Two-Bit's name is Keith, but everybody calls him Two-Bit."

"Hello Jessica," they all said, except for Two-Bit.

"Hey guys," I answered, knowing it would take too long to address each boy.

After a while Steve got up.

"My ol' man'll be back soon, and I wanna get Jessica settled. See ya'll later." I followed Steve out of the house and we walked back home in silence.


	2. Daddy Dearest

Title: Outsider Jess

Chapter Title: Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Note- This chapter is short

I waited patiently for my dad to get home that night. I wanted to meet him.

"Jessica, he might not even show here tonight, go to sleep," Steve's voice said. It sounded like he cared for a little bit. I listened, because I was tired. I grabbed my blanket from my suitcases and curled up in it. I didn't sleep deeply and even heard the front door creak open.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I had a half sister?" Things were silent for a bit.

"What makes ya think that? Ya know what? I'm sick o' yer questions. Leave," my dad told Steve. It was all slurred; it was obvious he was drunk. I heard the door slam and I shuddered in the bed. The blanket I had over me wasn't very thick and it didn't keep me warm. I reached into my suitcase for a sweatshirt, and on accident, it fell. It made a crash and I sat paralyzed in bed for a second.

As I moved again, I noticed a man standing in the door way.

"Who are ya?" I got ready to answer but he shouted burglar and smacked me. I scrambled to my feet and left the house grabbing the sweatshirt I had originally wanted.

I tried to remember the way to the Curtis house, and I did. I peeked in the window seeing Steve sitting on the armchair with a beer in his hand. I opened the door quietly; surprised their parents didn't lock it.

"Why are you here, Jessica?" I sighed.

"Dad, I think it was dad, hit me. Would they mind me staying here?"

"Nah, stay here, its better then bein' at home with dad when he's drunk." I decided to lie down on the couch. I pulled on the sweatshirt and curled into a ball.

"Things didn't go over well with your dad?" I heard Sodapop ask Steve.

"Nah, she was asleep when the drunken bastard got in and kicked me out. She showed up a few minutes later, said he hit her."


	3. The First Beating

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- The First Beating

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hair out of my face, it stuck to my forehead because of sweat. The sweatshirt was awfully thick, and it made me sweat like crazy last night. Steve had a beer in his hands and Darry was making eggs. I walked into the kitchen.

"Did ya sleep well?" Steve asked.

"I slept perfectly fine, like I was sleeping on clouds or somethin' like that," I replied sarcastically. He gave me a look and I forced a smile. The youngest, Ponyboy walked in.

"What're you doin' here?" Two-Bit asked rising from the floor. I hadn't noticed him there.

"I crashed here last night," I told him and nobody said anything more. I told them I was going so I could fix things with dad.

"Good luck, he's gonna have one hell of a hangover," Steve told me. I shrugged figuring I could take it. I entered the house and he was watching television, the news, while smoking. 'Really healthy habits,' I thought noticing another beer in his hand.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm Jessica Tracens, your daughter?" I half asked, half told him.

"Aw, great I got another kid. Well, ya get outta here."

"I can't, the state's making me stay."

"I said get outta here now!" He yelled. I didn't move. For somebody with a hangover, he was yelling pretty loudly. He walked over to me and hit me.

"Ya gotta listen to me then, if I'm yer dad." I walked into the room I was using and grabbed some clothes so I could take a shower.

"I said ya gotta listen. Get yer ass outta here!"

Ignoring him I started the shower and attempted to lock the door, but it wouldn't. He grabbed me by the collar and thrust me out of the bathroom.

"I want ya outta here right now," he told me. I nodded and grabbed my clothes. 'Where could I go?' I thought. Then I remembered the Curtis house.

I knocked on the door. Darry answered it.

"You're Jessica, right?" I nodded.

"Steve went to the DX station for work." He gave me directions and I walked to the gas station. He was under a car when I noticed that Soda was working there. I smiled.

"Hey," I said. He nodded because he was talking to Steve. He wiped off his hands and came over to me.

"What do you need?"

"Do you guys have a shower here?"

"Yeah, but it's not a very good one. Use the one at my house, just walk right in. Darry should be gone for work." I thanked him and walked to their house.

I entered the bathroom and took a shower. The cool water felt good against my body. I rinsed the soap off of me and got dressed. I left my hair down, not brushing it. It made the back of my clean shirt sopping wet but I didn't mind. The air was warm and muggy so the wet spot would cool me down as the day went by.

I was startled as I walked out of the bathroom by Ponyboy. I dropped my dirty clothes.

"You scared me kid," I told him as I walked by. He was really silent.

"Can't you talk?"

"I can talk." I could see today was going to be fun. I was sitting in somebody's house with a strange kid who was younger than me. I could already see bruises appear on my body in the two places my dad hit me. It really hurt.


	4. The Curtis Parents

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- The Curtis Parents

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

"Your parents leave you here all alone?" I asked Ponyboy. He stared at me with hatred for bringing them up.

"Their…dead," he muttered to me. I instantly regret not asking Steve about it. I hated the look of pain on this poor boy's face.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," I told him. He shrugged and walked into his room. I watched him sit at a desk and write in a notebook. I was curious to why he didn't talk much.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine," he muttered. I could see I made him uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving," I told him. He continued to write and never looked back at me.

I got back to my house and sat on the porch. I realized I left all of my things on the floor at the Curtis house, but I wasn't going back there. I couldn't stand to see Ponyboy; I knew he must hate me.

I heard the door open.

"Why are you home?"

"I only work part time," he replied.

"How'd the Curtis parents die?" He sighed.

"Car wreck," he replied. I decided to go in the house, he followed.

"How long have you known them?"

"Practically my whole life, I've been best buddies with Soda since grade school." I nodded.

"Look, don't mention them, and what ever you do, don't mention Johnny or Dally." I looked at him.

"Johnny and Dally died like two months ago. That's why Ponyboy don't talk much, he saw both die; his best friend was Johnny."

"Okay," I told him.

"Look, I'm goin' out tonight with Evie. I guess you could stay here or stop by the Curtis's." I nodded. I'll go the Curtis's. He put some hair grease in and combed his hair back in these weird swirls, then left.

I walked into my/his room to kill time before I headed over to the Curtis house. I looked through dresser draws and found some pretty interesting stuff. He had empty beer bottles lying around and bottle tops. I even found a switchblade. I brushed out my hair; it was slightly wavy from not being brushed while it was wet.

I walked to the Curtis's and knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" I heard Darry asking.

"Probably Steve's sister looking for him, what do ya think of her?" Soda asked.

"She's sort of a tag-a-long."

"You'd be too, if you didn't know anybody here." Darry came to the door. He let me inside and Soda told me where Steve was.

"I know where Steve is, he told me to come here for dinner." Ponyboy set another place at the table. I felt bad for him; I had to bring up his parents. How stupid could I be? I hated it when people brought up my mom.


	5. Who'd Jump Me?

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Who'd Jump Me?

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders.

Note- I think Ponyboy's in 9th grade, but the book didn't say. Correct me if I'm wrong.

I didn't eat the food on my plate. I pushed it around in circles while I observed them. I like to notice everything. I looked at them. Two-Bit was making some joke while Soda and Darry were talking about something. Ponyboy picked at his dinner occasionally.

"Ponyboy, how old are you?" I asked deciding to break his silence. I wanted to make the kid talk.

"14," he said glancing at me and then looking back at his plate.

"Oh, I'm 17. What grade are you in?"

"9th," he said quickly and to the point.

"Oh, I'm in 11th grade." He just nodded and picked at some of the broccoli on his plate. At least, I think it was broccoli, if broccoli were orange. I wasn't eating because the broccoli was orange and the mystery meat was green, okay that was part of it, I just don't like to eat a lot.

After dinner, Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit decided to play cards, and Ponyboy was doing his homework. I sat on the couch nervously biting a nail. Steve told me to wait for him here. I don't know why.

"I can't wait for Steve; I need to sleep because I have school tomorrow." I was ready to walk out of the house when Ponyboy said something.

"You'll get jumped," he muttered and went back furiously writing in his notebook.

"Pony's right," Soda said. I was really confused, who would jump me? I wasn't from around here. I was from Long Island, and I walked the streets without getting jumped. Nobody jumped girls much.

"If you wanna go home, wait for Steve. If he doesn't show, you can crash here. Pony and Two-Bit are goin' to school tomorrow." I nodded.

"But, who'd jump me?" They looked at me like I had spent my life in a cave.

"The Socs, they jump anybody they don't recognize as their own kind. Well, basically Greasers. They seem to leave the middle-class alone," Soda explained nicely to me and I smiled.

I sat back down and waited for Steve. He eventually walked in.

"Hey guys," he said to them, "C'mon, let's go." We walked silently until we heard a car pull up behind us. He grabbed a soda bottle off of the ground and held it. I was curious to why, but I figured I wouldn't ask.


	6. The Convertible Owning Socs

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- The Convertible Owning Socs

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Steve held the bottle carefully and we quickened our pace. The car was trailing us closely now. Steve took the bottle and broke the end off of it. He handed it to me, I was puzzled but I didn't question this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade. 'Great,' I thought, 'my second day here, and it looks like I already get into a fight.'

"Keep walking," Steve told me and urged me to go faster. The car disappeared from our sight and I was relieved.

"Don't drop that just yet," he said just as I was getting ready to release my hand from the neck of the bottle.

"Why do you protect me so much?" I asked. He looked at me for a while.

"You're new here, 'n I Dunno, I've never had close family. Sure, I have the Curtis's, they're like my brothers 'n all, 'n dad, well he's not really family to me..." I nodded; I sort of understood what he said. The rest of the way was silent until we heard the familiar sound of a motor. Steve turned around to see the car was back again.

"Damn," he muttered and I turned to see a couple of guys come out.

"Socs?"

"Of course," he said and pulled out his blade again.

"Hey, Mike? He's got a chick with him."

"You saying we leave him alone?" Steve didn't want to hear them argue about it. He grabbed the bottle out of my hand and busted a guy over the head with it. The other one, I guess Mike, punched him in the gut. I tried to decide which was closer, the Curtis's or our house.

If I went to our house, there was nothing I could do. I jumped into the Socs convertible and drove to the Curtis house. I threw open the door, like Steve had done.

"Steve's in a fight!" I shouted and Soda was on his feet in three seconds.

"Where?" I got in the car and Soda did too. I raced to the location and saw Steve putting up a good fight. Soda got out and threw a punch at one. After a while, the Socs ran, obviously forgetting about the car.

"Looks like little Jessi got herself a nice car," Steve said. I cringed at the nick-name. My mom called me Jessi all the time. Soda laughed.

"Can you take me home?"

"If I have to," I sighed and drove him home.

"If you wanna keep the car, I can get you a new license plate." I should have said no. I nodded, this was a nice car. I should have said no, but there is my problem. Kleptomania, I am a kleptomaniac.

'-'-'-'Note- Incase you don't know, kleptomania is "persistent impulse to steal" (Courtesy of Webster's New Pocket Dictionary)'-'-'-'


	7. Lifting

Title-Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Lifting

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

I don't know much about cars, all I know is that the car I, um, borrowed was a convertible and it was black. Steve got me a new license plate so I could keep it, without getting in trouble. I drove to the Curtis's the next day, Steve wanted a ride. He probably wanted to show it off.

"Shoot, how'd a girl like Steve's sister get such a tuff car?" I looked at my feet nervously.

"She's like you, Two-Bit. Nothing was keepin' it down, an' the keys were still in."

"I never lifted nothin' that big." 'If you weren't a kleptomaniac,' I thought, 'none of this would be happening.'

I drove to school myself that day. Steve went with Two-Bit and Ponyboy. Soda was in Darry's car. I figured he would be dropped off before Darry went to work.

I got to school and looked for somewhere to park my car. I saw two boys coming toward me.

"Hey Mike, isn't this your car? Look who's driving it, the broad who was with that Randle Greaser."

"Heh, look at that, it is. Were you being a nice little girl and bringing it back to me?" My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"It's not yours; does it have your license plate?" He looked at me, then at the license plate.

"I guess not," he said and stomped away. I wasn't going to leave the car there; I'm not stupid so I went to DX to get gas and maybe a soda.

I saw Sodapop.

"Hey, don't you have school?"

"I dropped out. What about you?"

"The Socs, they saw me in their car. I decided to get some gas and skip today."

"Fine," he said and then went to help an old lady. I saw some bottles of soda, just out there. 'I'm thirsty,' I thought.

_Well then take the soda._

'No, that's not right.'

_If they didn't want them taken, they wouldn't have them in the open._

'No, Soda works here. He could get in trouble.'

_But you're so thirsty._

I decided to grab the soda. I put it in my backpack.

"I'm gonna go do something, I'll see you later." He waved and I hopped in the car and drove off drinking the soda. After I stole something there was the initial guilt, but now I was glad I had the car, for speed. I loved to go fast. The soda, it made my thirst go away.


	8. Lifting Voices

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Lifting Voice

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

_Take it._

'No!'

_You want it._

'No!'

_You need it._

'Well, maybe,' I decided. I held in my hand the skirt I was debating to steal.

_What else will you wear? You know your dad won't buy you clothes._

I went into the changing booth and slipped the skirt under the one I had been wearing. I took out the scissors I kept in my sweater pocket and cut off the tags. I walked out of there.

On Long Island, it was so much harder. They had people monitoring what you came in holding, and what you came out holding. Me and my friend normally worked together. One distracted the worker, who was supposed to by watching, while the other grabbed the clothing. I was the stealer, I was better at it. It was natural. We never got caught, I never got caught.

I walked out of the store. While living with my father I stole: a car, a soda, a skirt, some candy, and a pack of cigarettes. I don't know why I swiped the cigarettes. The smell made me nauseous, I figured I'd give them to Steve or something. I went back to school with enough time to get my class schedule.

I met up with Two-Bit after school. He told me that Ponyboy had track practice and Steve went to work. I hopped in my car and drove home.

The smell was worse today when I opened the door. I quickly figured out why, dad had a bunch of friends over and they were all smoking and drinking beer while playing poker.

"Who's this?"

"That's my daughter."

"Didn't you have a son?"

"Yeah, but this is from another broad." I went to my room to pull off the skirts I had been wearing. 'I don't have any pants!' I thought.

_Later you can go pick some up._

'Yeah, I guess I could,' I thought. I looked through Steve's drawers again, hoping to find a decent looking pair of pants. I did and pulled them up. They were huge around the waist, but I expected that. I found a belt and put it to the last hole. It made the pants bunch up in the back. I was a lot thinner than Steve. I never really ate. It started when my mom couldn't work and couldn't afford much. I ate less so she could eat more. She needed the energy. Our house was a dump; otherwise we would have sold it and moved to a cheaper area, I mean Long Island was a little expensive.

Mom was not very smart. I would come home with new clothes and I would tell her I got them from the church. She believed me; I never could bring myself to tell the truth. If I did, I would lose her trust. I wouldn't be her 'Jessi' anymore and she would probably call me 'Jessica'.


	9. Revenge of the Convertible Owning Socs

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Revenge of the Car Owning Socs

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

"Hey! Those are my pants!" Steve said as he walked through the door. I finished putting on my scissor sweater, as my friend Danielle called it, because I kept my scissors in the pocket all the time. I did most lifting with her.

"They sure are, and I don't plan on giving them back either," I told him.

"Why?"

"Don't you worry your little pea-sized brain over it."

"Where ya goin'?"

"No where, don't wait up." He looked at me puzzled and I got into the black convertible.

I casually walked into the store and found a pair of pants my size. I walked into the booth and was grateful Steve's pants were bigger. That was the main rule. Wear oversized clothing of the same type you want to lift. If I was going to lift a blouse, I would wear a big one into the store, if I wanted a skirt, I would wear my long skirt. It's pretty simple. I cut the tags and headed out of the booth.

"Where are the pants you were holding?"

"I must've left them in the booth," I responded to the lady and hurried out of the store.

I got into the car and pulled off Steve's pants. I looked on the floor for the cigarettes I swiped yesterday and when I found them I took out a pen and scribbled on the box:

"_Thanks for letting me borrow these, enjoy the cigarettes-_"

I put the box in the pocket and put them on the stoop, knocked on the door and drove away. 'Now to have fun,' I thought. I drove to a place called "The Dingo" and sat in the car awhile. It got boring.

I walked to some bar, wondering if they'd let me in. Finally, I found one that would let me in.

"You sort of look like Steve Randle," a guy told me.

"I should," I snapped, "I'm his half-sister." That got boring pretty fast as well. I lived on Long Island, you know, New York. Me and Danielle always hopped a train to the city. That was fun. I left and went into my car.

"Golly, we just can't escape this girl, can we Mike?" Crap, out of all the things I needed, I ran into the Socs.

"Give us back our car, and we won't start anything." I shook my head; this would be one hell of a night.

"She wants a fight," Mike, I guess, said to the boy. 'What did I get myself into?' I got out of the car and reached into my pocket. I felt my scissors, the ends were semi-pointy, not that I wanted to hurt anybody, I just wanted them to leave me alone!

We didn't get very far because soon Steve came by in, I guess, the Curtis car, because Soda was with him.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Jessica I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Tracens-Randle!"

"Carol, my middle name is Carol." The two Socs seized the opportunity to grab the car but I turned around so quickly and punched the nameless one in the back of the head. That got him started, but I pulled out my scissors.

"Leave," I hissed at him. Mike grabbed his car and rode off with it.

"Damn," I said as I watched my car leave. Soda gave me and Steve a ride home and I went to Steve's room, he was close behind.

"I don't wanna know why you had scissors in your pocket, but why pick a fight?"

"I'm 17, I can handle myself. Why'd you look for me?"

"I found my pants on the stoop; I was thinkin' you were runnin' around with nothin' on, where'd you get the pants?" I pushed him out of the room, slammed the door in his face, and locked it.


	10. Steve's Switchblade

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Steve's Switchblade

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Note- This chapter is short.

I sat on the bed thinking. I didn't know if those Socs had blades or not. I could have been hurt. But damn, my car! I noticed the switchblade on Steve's dresser. It had been untouched since I first noticed it.

_Take it, he won't notice._

'But he's my brother.'

_It'll be easier to carry than those scissors, it's sharper._

'True, it could fit anywhere.'

_You'll need it if those Socs come back._

Damn, that voice, the inner Jess, always got the better of me. I grabbed the switchblade and flicked it open. I ran my finger along the edge. Sharp and smooth. I put it in my back pocket.

Steve pounded on the door.

"Are you gonna let me in so I can get some clothes?" I didn't answer him.

"Are you in there?"

"No, I've left." He sighed.

"You're very funny," he told me sarcastically. I opened the door so he could get his clothes and I sat down.

"Hey, where'd my switchblade go?" I shrugged.

"The ol' man probably took it," I told him and I remained seated on the bed. He left closing the door and I laid down on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable. The Curtis couch was more comfortable.

_You're getting that car back._

I sighed and closed my eyes knowing the voice was right. I had to get that car back. I don't really know why…


	11. You Knew Dallas Winston?

Title Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- You Knew Dallas Winston?

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

I went to school the next day with the switchblade in my sweater pocket. I saw Mike and his nameless friend.

"Hey, that's the girl who owns the car you stole."

"That was _my _car, she stole it from me, you're an ass," Mike said. I walked over to them. My fingers wrapped around the switchblade.

"Give me my car," I told him. I really don't understand what the big deal was. It was just a car, but that voice in my head was telling me to get it back.

"Give me my car, and nothing will happen," I said calmly pulling out the switchblade. I put the point near his temple. 'What the hell am I doing?' I thought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys and handed them to me with a trembling hand. I lightly scratched the side of his face and watched as he cringed in fear.

I took the keys and went to my car. Who needed school anyway? I headed over to DX to grab a soda. I walked in.

"Hey Soda," I said to him.

"You really oughtta stay in school," he told me.

"Who needs school?" If Danielle were here, she'd be distracting him while I grabbed two sodas. But, Danielle was back in New York. I sat there talking to Soda the whole day, not about much.

"You say you spent sometime in the city when you were younger?"

"Sure did, Danielle and I hopped trains or hitched rides to the city. We had friend there, shoot, I forget his name. We never called him by his first name, just his last. He was tuff, had a police record by the age of ten." I noticed his eyes got big. "What?"

"You were friends with Dallas Winston?"

"That's his name! Yeah, me and Dan met him the first day we went over there." Then I remembered Steve saying, "_what ever you do, don't mention Johnny or Dally_." "Was he Dally? Winston died?" Soda nodded. I fell over in the chair I was sitting in, since I was leaning on the back legs.

"You okay?" He asked and grinned. Damn, that was one contagious grin. I grinned back. I got up off the floor and dusted off my pants.

"I'd be better if you bought me a coke," I said pointing to them. He grinned again.

"Nope." Soon Steve came in.

"Hey, how'd you get here already? How'd you get the car back?"

"I have my ways," I answered and fingered the switchblade in my pocket.

"She better," Soda said, "She knew Dally."

"You knew Dallas Winston?"


	12. The Convertible Destroying Socs

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- The Convertible Destroying Socs

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

I sighed and nodded. We weren't best friends, Danielle, Winston and I. We met the first day Danielle and I jumped off the train. He initially made fun of us, but we got used to it, and became friends. Danielle liked him, and I put up with him. We were thirteen when we first met. Then he moved, and he didn't tell us where. I wish I got here sooner. Wait until I call Danielle tonight!

As Steve and Soda started talking, probably about me, I tried to grab a soda.

"Put that back," I heard Steve say and sighed. He knew I didn't have the money for it. I left the gas station, because I live for a thrill and decided to go to a store, for fun. I had about ten dollars worth of candy in my pocket, a pair of jeans, and a shirt. I was half way out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air before turning around.

"Shoot, Two-Bit; scare me to death, huh?"

"Sorry, I was just wonderin' how you make it out with all that stuff," he told me. We walked out of the store and to the park.

"Shoot, that's a hell of a lot of candy." I nodded and took off my old jeans and shirt.

"Clothes too?"

"Why not? My dad won't buy them for me, and I ain't gonna get a job." He understood. Two-Bit wasn't going to get a job. Lifters probably couldn't be around stuff too long like that.

"I've stolen a car, some cigarettes, two pairs of jeans, a skirt, a shirt, more candy than _you _can count, magazines, sodas, and that's only while I was here."

"Ya know what I heard at DX from Steve an' Soda?"

"What?" I already knew what it was.

"You knew Dally!" I nodded, soon, they'd all know.

Dad was in a good mood when we got home, Steve said he won money playing poker. Dad took us to get some burgers, but I only had an order of fries and a small soda. Steve and I walked over to the Curtis's, and Darry and Ponyboy asked me if it was true. Of course it was true!

We left the Curtis's and I really wanted my car. It would make it faster to get home. Then, suddenly I didn't want to go home. The lights were off, that meant dad was asleep or out getting drunk or something and my car. My car was destroyed on one side and the inside was filled with soap suds. 'Soap suds?' I thought, 'how dumb'.

_How are you going to top soap suds?_

'I'm not; I'm not going to let it bother me.'

_Yeah, maybe your other personality will do it._

'Other personality?'

_Yes, the one that comes when you are stubborn, and I take over for a bit. When you shop lift or something._

'Damn!'

_Do you think they should die?_

**Most certainly.**

That was a new voice.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and Steve looked at me. We had been getting ready to go inside and he was looking at my car silently.

"What are ya talkin' about? I didn't say anythin'."

"Do ya think you can fix it?" He stared at it for a while.

"The interior is destroyed and it'll cost a lot of money to fix," he said and looked at me.

"I'll work it off; ya think I can get a job with you an' Soda?" He shrugged. I'd stop during school hours; I was going to drop out anyway. I was smart and everything, but I was just so bored. Steve wouldn't know; if Soda knew what was good for him.


	13. Mental Breakdown

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Mental Breakdown

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Note- I had fun writing this chapter, it's longer than the others. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

The next day I showed up at DX after Steve thought he saw me go into school. He thought it was weird how I never saw him; I didn't mention that I haven't gone to school yet.

"Steve said you wanted a job?"

"Yep, those damn Socs destroyed my car and I need to pay for it to get fixed. I'll work full time, but only tell Steve I work part time. He'd kill me, though I don't know why, if he found out."

"Sure, uh, you can do register, or you can fill."

"Register," I told him.

"Okay, and if you steal anymore sodas, it'll come out of your pay, or you'll be fired."

"How'd you know?" He just grinned. I wanted to smack him.

"I'm not dumb," he told me and I rolled my eyes. I can roll my eyes real good. I practiced a lot.

Steve came in after school ended and wanted to know how I got here early. He had gotten a ride with Two-Bit and supposedly I walked. I shrugged and told him I got a ride and he almost went crazy. I knew it was dangerous, I'm not five. I'm six whole months older than him!

I was bored, I'm not one to stay in one spot, so I tried to leave early, but Steve and Soda wouldn't let me. After work we would go back to Soda's house, if dad hadn't called the gas station.

_You are at a register full of money, alone!_

**Don't you use your brain?**

'Shut up! I work here now; I could get fired, or hated.'

_Big Deal, they won't catch you until tomorrow._

'Yeah, that's the point.'

**You can leave tonight, take the Curtis's car... you've hot wired before.**

'Once before, and stop!' I covered my ears and screamed.

"Help!" I hollered before falling to the ground nonstop screaming. I thought I would kill somebody. I was kicking my legs and fighting to keep my hands on my ears. My mouth wouldn't shut. I kept my eyes shut tight as I had spasms on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the voices and then screamed again. Once in a while I managed to scream a 'help!' Why weren't Steve and Soda coming? I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people standing over me and Soda was trying to calm me down. Steve was on the phone calling people.

"Sh, sh, tell me what's wrong," he said soothingly. I blinked and stared at him with huge eyes. I don't know what came over me but I smacked him in the face. It was his turn to blink and stare. He held my hands to the ground.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he kept asking me and I started to squirm again. I opened my mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

_They're going to find out about you, and hate you._

**Yeah, if you weren't so loud and just did what you asked yourself to do.**

"I DIDN'T ASK ME TO DO ANYTHING! YOU ASKED ME TO DO IT!" I yelled and everybody became silent and watched me fight with myself. Soda was trying to calm me down still and Steve was arguing on the phone. He hung up and soon Darry came in. Him and Soda picked me up and held me still enough to get into the Ford. I remember kicking somebody but then I blanked out.

I woke up to somebody yelling.

"Damn! She's got a mouth!"

"She bit me!" I recognized the first as Steve and the second as Darry. I was strapped on a hospital bed and all of the guys were staring at me. Two-Bit sat in the corner.

"Guys, um, yesterday I saw her in the store. She does a lot of shop lifting. I think she said shirts, a skirt, pants, sodas, magazines, candy, and a car. That's only while she was here, imagine what she did in New York. Oh, and cigarettes."

"She hasn't been to school yet," Soda said quietly but I heard him. I called his name and he came close to the bed. When I got his face close enough to me, I bit his nose really hard.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" I yelled at him and I was struggling to get off of the bed.

_C'mon, let me out, I'll beat him up for you._

"Let you out? What the hell?" I couldn't tell I wasn't thinking anymore, but actually screaming.

_You're other personality, mean and tough Jess._

"I don't have another personality!"

**You have plenty, plus you're a kleptomaniac.**

"I don't have other personalities, and I'm not a KLEPTOMANIAC!" I opened my eyes to see everybody looking at me. I giggled nervously and said hi.

"Somebody, go find out what a kleptomaniac is," I heard Steve say; "I'm going to get a doctor."


	14. Daddy At The Hospital

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Daddy at the Hospital

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

"You can't get a doctor!" I yelled at them. I was panting because I lost my breath through all of that screaming. I heard a door swing open and my dad stormed in.

"Yer a stupid bitch," he yelled at me, "Yer gonna make me pay a hospital bill. Why should I?" He was drunk, again. His voice was loud and when he entered, everybody else left. I trembled.

"Yer crazy if ya actually think I'm gonna pay for ya, yer insane," he yelled again. He punched my nose and I whimpered in pain.

"Ya like that?" I shook my head. He walked out of the hospital room and a tear streamed out of my eye and my nose was bleeding. I heard Steve arguing with him but I don't remember that much because then a nurse came in soon and started to clean off my nose. I shooed her away after I got her to undo the straps around me.

I stood up and left the room to see Steve and my dad outside.

_Hit him, he hit you._

**Right in the nose, get even with him.**

This time, I let the voices get to me. I walked to him and attempted to punch him but he caught my wrist and smirked.

"What do I do with ya now?" I swallowed and pulled my wrist back and went into the room. Eyes were on me as I entered.

"Are you really a kleptomaniac?" I heard somebody ask.

"I'm fine, I'm okay now," I told them and went to go see a doctor. I wanted to get out fast; I was going to hitch a ride to New York.

"You can't leave yet, after what your brother described you did at the gas station. We want to run a few more tests."

"You are NOT running tests on me. Let me leave." I went to go into my pocket for the switch, but I was in a hospital gown. The doctor sighed, he could only do tests if I let him, and I wasn't letting him. Darry took us all home.

"Why was _my_ switchblade in_ your _pocket?"

"Why were _you _looking in _my _pocket?" He gave up; he knew he wasn't going to win. Steve was sitting in the back with me. We went to the Curtis's house where Two-Bit was with Ponyboy, wrestling. The door opened and they looked at me. My throat hurt and my nose was sore and swelling and there was an awful ringing noise in my ears.

"Whatchya lookin' at?" I managed to croak out and the resumed their game.****I grabbed some ice and put it on my nose. I lied down on the couch and tried to get the ringing in my ears to stop.


	15. It's Not Fun Here

Title -Outsider Jess

Chapter Title It's Not Fun Here

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

"Do you wanna go home?" Soda asked me.

"I'm not going home, ever. I'm going back to New York," he looked at me. It was about ten o'clock and Steve left already. I told Steve I was going to calm down a while.

"How are you gonna get there?"

"I'll hitch a ride," I told him looking at the floor. 'Golly, it needs to be cleaned,' I thought. I could feel him staring at me, but it didn't bother me. I was going to call Danielle, but I couldn't put a long distance call on their phone bill.

"You need to go back to Steve, besides, hitch-hiking is dangerous."

"So what? I liked it in New York, more fun; girls didn't get jumped unless they did something really bad to piss somebody off."

"It's fun here," he told me.

"Yeah, right, I doubt its fun here. Nobody hits me in New York, I can't believe my dad would hit me," I whined. I was starting to sound like a bitch and I knew it.

"Well, um, if you stay, I can, um, take you to the Nightly Double." I must've blushed because he looked embarrassed.

"Sure, I'll stay, but you have to show me fun in one night. That's the condition," I told him. He laughed.

"Fine, that won't be too hard."

"I'm stubborn," I warned him. The phone rang and Darry picked it up.

"Jess; that was Steve. He said you better stay here. You're dad is mad." I nodded; I was going to stay anyway. Steve was mad at me for swiping his switchblade, even if he got it back. After Two-Bit left; he told us he'd be coming back later, Ponyboy headed to bed. It was Thursday and he had school.

"You never answered me before, are you a kleptomaniac?"

"No, I don't know, maybe, yes. Yes, I am."

"I think you need help." I laughed in his face. That was really nice of me to do. He was going to be nice to me and I laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I don't need help."

"Have fun on the couch tonight," he told me and walked into his room.


	16. Go Back To New York

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Go Back To New York

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Note- I have gone on a mad updating streak… I can't fight the urge to update. I actually have the whole story written out, so the faster I get reviews, the faster I can update. Actually, I'll just update if I can't fight these urges. 3 chapters in one day!

I sat in the car while Soda grabbed the keys. He was taking me to the Nightly Double to show me that it could be fun here, so I would stay. I doubt I would. I hadn't seen Steve since last night, I was in the bathroom this morning when he came by the Curtis house, and I was fired from work yesterday, after the 'show' I put on. Unless Soda told Steve, Steve didn't know.

"That was one boring movie," I told him. I still had some coke left so I dumped it on his head. I don't know why.

"So, dumping coke on me is better?"

"Yep," I said and laughed. He took his coke and put it on my head and I threw my popcorn at him and he threw his at me. We were both laughing hysterical.

"You're right, you- I mean- this place is fun," I told him holding back my laughs. I was going to wet myself.

We walked into his house with coke dripping off of our faces and popcorn in our hair. Darry and Steve gave us this weird look and Soda and I exchanged glances. We started laughing again.

"What the hell?" Two-Bit asked as he walked in. I started picking popcorn out of my hair and threw it back at Soda. After I was done I yelled at Steve to come home with me. I ran all the way home with Steve trailing behind me. I was cold, the coke was cold before it was poured on me, and the cold fall air at night was making me freeze.

I threw open our door and noticed dad was passed out on the couch. 'That's good,' I thought and grabbed some clothes and a towel and got in the shower. I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom, I put my hair into a ponytail. I was wearing a skirt.

"Can we go back?" I asked Steve and he sighed.

"You made me run all the way over here so you could take a shower and then go back? Nope."

"Fine!" I yelled and slammed my bedroom door. I fell asleep shortly after.

"Calm down girl!" I woke up to my dad yelling at me. I just realized I was screaming and I was on the floor. He kicked my stomach and I groaned. I shut my mouth and walked into the kitchen. Steve was just getting ready to leave. I followed him to the Curtis's house. Soda didn't have work today so they were probably going to hang around and watch television. I could do that. I held my stomach as we walked; I knew there would be another bruise.

"I want to go back to New York," I told Steve. He turned around so fast, I almost bumped into him.

"Why? You were having so much fun here yesterday."

"Yeah, yesterday, one day out of the whole time. In New York voices never screamed at me and I never had nightmares!" He shrugged and turned around and muttered something under his breath.

"…had fun last night too," was all I managed to hear.

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T GO BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD FUN LAST NIGHT!" He yelled at me. I stopped walking and looked at him. He didn't realize I stopped moving and he kept going. I sat on the sidewalk and he went into the Curtis house.

I kicked some dirt with my feet.

"How'd you like your car's makeover?" 'Damn it, damn it, damn it,' I thought.

_This is your chance to get even._

**Hit him, NOW!**

I got up and punched him. He stared at me, a little stunned, but then fought back. I backed up during the fight hoping to get in the way of the window at the Curtis house. Soon Steve came out of the house. It worked, sort of.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU START A FIGHT? YOU KNOW WHAT? GO BACK TO NEW YORK!" Mike left, I guess Steve scared him off. I stared at Steve for a long time. Hadn't he just told me to stay here? Those were the most hurtful words to come out of his mouth.

"GO BACK TO NEW YORK!" I mimicked him and stormed off. I grabbed my suit case and shoved all of my clothes in it and Idid something else. I went out side, seeing the convertible (I had forgotten I had it) and jumped in it. It might have looked like shit, but it worked.


	17. GoodBye and Hello

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Good-bye and Hello

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

I drove over to the Curtis's house. Steve was still outside, probably not believing what he said. I gave him my most hateful glare and I walked in.

"I'm leaving," I told them and they just stared.

"We heard," Soda finally said to break the silence.

"I won't hitch-hike," I told him and tried to smile. I hated forcing smiles. Soda stared at me.

"I'll miss you," I managed to cry out and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"You can stay," he mumbled, I guess still shocked.

"No, I can't. Steve's always worrying about me and dad hates me."

"I had fun last night," he told me and this time I truly smiled. He pulled me off of him and kissed my cheek. I waved good-bye and walked out of the house. Sitting in the car, I stared at Steve. He didn't notice me as I backed out and waved to him.

I stopped at the park and put my head on the wheel.

_Why don't you just leave?_

**Leave? Why leave? She could end it right now…**

_What would Soda think if she killed herself?_

**Soda's trying to be nice.**

I was trying to ignore them. Normally they agreed, and now they were fighting. I beat my head against the wheel listening to it let out a nice _honk _each time. The noise would go over the one in my head. Soon I put the car in drive and drove back to the Curtis house. Steve was inside and I was hesitant about going in.

Aw, what the hell? I opened the door carefully and jumped onto the couch.

"You?" Steve said hatefully.

"Hey," Soda said. At least one person wanted me. I stared at Steve with disgust.

"You know what would suck?" I asked him.

"What?"

"If we had the same mother."


	18. Taking Sides

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title Taking Sides

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Note- I have more incredible urges to update, so I must update… There will probably be 2 more chapters up today. This is 18, and the story had 24… 6 more chapters!

"Why aren't you gone?"

"Why should I go? I like it here," I said. I laid back on the couch and kicked my shoes off. I wiggled my bare toes and threw out my arms. I sighed.

"This, this is the life," I told him winning laughter. Laughter came from everybody, except Steve.

"Why do you care about me so much? I'm 17, I can handle myself. I was doing just fine in the fight, I look okay, and he looks like shit. Anyway, it was fair."

"I don't care about you, not anymore. How do you know he didn't have a weapon on him?" I sighed. I rolled off of the couch and shrugged.

"I didn't know," I answered him innocently. I ran out to the car and grabbed my suitcase.

"I'm crashing here tonight, some people don't want me at their house," I said giving Steve a glance. He didn't know I put his shampoo in the shaving cream container, and the other way around. I'm surprised I managed that in the five minutes I was gone, before I packed my suitcase. I also located his switch and swiped that. Steve was getting irritated, but I didn't care.

"Bye," I said and gave him a nice sisterly kiss on his cheek. He wiped it off with his sleeve and I swear he looked like he was going to hit me. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned against it so I could listen.

"Steve, you can't treat her like she's a baby," Soda told him.

"Yeah, that's annoying," a new voice said. I think it was Ponyboy's.

"She's so irresponsible. She even told me she wanted to go back! I ain't stoppin' her!" There was silence.

"She's stolen a lot of stuff," a new voice, Darry's, said, "she can't hold a job for a day, and she is insane." Darry was on Steve's side. So it was Darry and Steve against me, Soda, and I guess Ponyboy. I wonder where Two-Bit was in the middle of it all. He wasn't here, so it didn't matter.


	19. Invite To The Movies

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Invite To The Movies

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Note- Third in one day! Just keep reviewing, 5 chapters left…

I came out of the bathroom and everything became deathly silent. Steve looked at me and left. I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. I almost cried.

"I'm sorry about causing all this trouble; I'll go if you want me to." I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't leave, you an' Steve will fix it." I sighed, I knew Sodapop was right. I wasn't going to give in that easy, he'd have to say sorry first. I leaned closer to Soda and picked my head up. My eyes were closed and I felt like I would go to sleep, even though it was only the afternoon. I don't think I slept well last night.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft shaking motion. I felt my head softly hitting the arm of the couch and I guess Soda was going to his room. I opened my eyes and found it was dark. I wasn't very tired anymore, I was actually hungry.

I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. There was some cake on the table, the frosting was hardening, I figured it might've been a couple of hours old. I found a fork and ate it slowly. I wished I had a glass of milk, the cake was dry. I searched for the milk and found it. I had a harder time looking for the cups though. I dropped the glass and it broke.

"Oh shit," I yelled and Soda, who must not have been asleep already, came into the kitchen. I was busy picking up the glass; I didn't see him come in.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I jumped.

"Sweaty palms," I told him and picked up the rest of the glass. He nodded.

"Thanks for before," I told him.

"No problem, um, wanna go see another horrible movie with me? Then, we can have another food fight." I laughed.

"Sure, just because I like food fights," I told him and went back to lay on the couch. The television was on, but the volume was low. He sat down near my head and I sat back up.

"G'night, you oughtta get to bed." He grinned.

"I don't wanna go to bed, it's still early," he whined. I looked at the clock.

"Honestly, Soda, be a good lil' boy an' get to bed, it's one in the mornin'."

"Fine," he huffed and stomped to the room. Just before he got there, he turned around and winked.


	20. Stunned By A Kiss

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Stunned by a Kiss

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Note- If I don't find a way to stop these urges; I will have this whole story up by tonight. 4 more chapters to go… Please keep reviewing, the fast I get reviews, the faster I post, and I want to post. Well, actually, I **_need _**to post.

I sat in the car next to Soda. We were watching the movie, and we decided that there would be no food fights until the end. I was tempted to drink my soda and eat my popcorn but I wanted as much ammunition as possible for the end.

He tried to put my arm around my shoulder like he had the previous night, but it was different in a car, without his brothers. I grabbed his hand and removed it, I had my share of bad experiences. Okay, so he was the most handsome guy I've ever gone out with and probably the funniest, but guys were guys.

After the movie, I spent it biting my nail in hopes that Soda wasn't mad, I was woken up from a day dream. The cold coke poured onto my head. I gasped, not realizing that it was the end of the movie. I grabbed my coke and slowly poured it over his head and dumped the ice down the back of his shirt.

"Ah, that's cold," he shrieked. I dodged his ice and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. I chucked it at him and he came closer to me until he kissed me. I was stunned and had to contain my gasp. He pulled away.

"Sorry," he mumbled and put the car into drive. I stared straight ahead trying to figure out what happened.

"Could ya stop by Steve's? I wanna say sorry," I don't know why I said that.

_What the hell are you doing? You don't want to!_

**When you get there, decide to stay in the car and kiss the boy! Just 'cause you've been hurt before...**

I was going to go with the second voice.

We pulled up to the house and I sat in the car.

"I don't wanna go in any more," I told him and leaned over to him. I kissed him. He turned red.

"It's okay," I told him, "you can kiss me, 'cause I like you."

"Could ya apologize to Steve for me, I hate to see him like this."


	21. Apologize

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Apologize

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

I sighed and left the car. I went to open the door, but it was locked. Was he trying to keep me out? I knocked on the door, politely, at first. Then I started banging on the door until Steve opened it.

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping," he said. Then he noticed it was me.

"Oh, it's you," he said dully and tried to shut the door. I held it open.

"I'msorry," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I said louder.

"Naw, I shoulda said somethin' first." I gave him back his switchblade.

"I loved the prank you pulled, try shavin' with shampoo." I blushed and walked out the door and into the car. Soda drove us back and said nothing the whole trip. I slept on the couch again, after taking a shower.

_Tomorrow, you need to get your own switchblade._

'No, I could always borrow Steve's.'

_You **need** your own. What happens if Steve is using his?_

'I'll check it out tomorrow,' I decided. I wasn't planning on taking one, the voice stopped there, so I figured I only had to look.

I rolled off of the couch next morning and fell onto the floor; only it wasn't the floor.

"Damn Two-Bit," I muttered.


	22. Busted

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- Busted

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Note- This chapter is short, extremely short, but with the roll I am on, I could get the next one up later…

I pulled on my sweater and grabbed the keys to the convertible. I went to the nearest store that I could think of that might sell switchblades. I walked into the store, and I was right. I stared at them.

_TAKE IT! YOU NEED IT!_

The voice screamed in my head and I didn't want to have another break down. I grabbed the first one I saw and shoved it into my pocket. I was about to leave, I had one foot out of the door, when somebody grabbed my wrist. I thought it was Two-Bit so it didn't bother me.

"You better come with me missy," a stern voice said. I gasped when I realized that it was the store manager. I walked besides him to the office.

"We're calling the police, and then you can call a _relative,_" he said, stressing the word relative. When he got off the phone I dialed the DX number, because Steve had work.

"Hello?"

"Steve? It's Jess, I need you to come to a store," I told him and gave him the store's name. He sighed and hung up. I knew he wasn't happy I had pulled him away from work.

He stormed through the door and I sunk in the chair. He had gotten here faster than the fuzz.

"What the hell!" He yelled and I wanted to disappear. I was thankful when the fuzz showed, because it got me away from Steve.


	23. The Phone Call

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- The Phone Call

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Note- This is the second to last chapter! I must cry… I also got this out early because I am on a mad updating spree. I guess that's what happens when you've had the whole story saved to a floppy since you first put it out.

"Empty your pockets," one of the men told me. I pulled out papers, my keys, candy wrappers, a pen, and finally the switchblade. I let it fall to the ground like it wasn't there, and it landed on top of the rest of the crap. The manager looked overly happy and Steve looked stunned.

"I've finally caught one of them no good greasy shop-lifters." I wanted to smack the manager, but the fuzz was there. He just assumed I was one of the no good greasy shop-lifters. I couldn't help it!

They took me to the station. I was just fined, which was lucky, I could've been jailed. Steve was going to pay the fine but I had to pay him back. I had to get a job. The worst part was that they took away my car and found out about the voices and my kleptomania. I told them everything, and I was surprised they didn't send me to jail.

I walked to The Dingo to get a job as a waitress. I really couldn't steal that kind of thing, so I decided to waitress. I would start tomorrow afternoon, 12 in the afternoon to 5 in the evening.

I went home and flopped down on the couch. I picked up a beer and looked at it. I was debating whether or not I would drink it. I opened the top and poured the liquid into my mouth. It didn't taste good so I threw the rest on the ground. It's not like I was making a mess, the house was a dump.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Danielle, I'm looking for Jessica."

"Dan? How'd you get my number?"

"It was simple, I asked your landlord for some of the stuff that you left behind. Your mom's phone book was in the stuff so I looked up Randle, 'cause that's where you said you'd be. The number was in there so I figured I'd call."

"Was there anything you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, my brother's getting awfully sick. He wants to see you and we can pay for the way back. You can stay with us, just get up here." Danielle's brother, Mark, was my boyfriend once, probably the only one that didn't give me problems. We were going out for a while and I had to leave for this place. He was heart broken and so was I.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come. I got caught shop lifting today."

"Shop lifting what?"

"I was trying to get a switchblade."

"Oh," she said. We said good-bye and then hung up. I ran to the Curtis's where I knew everybody was.

"I'm needed in New York," I said swinging open the door. Everybody looked suprised.

"I need to go to New York, just for a little bit. It'll only be two weeks, I need money for the trip there," I explained to them. Steve shrugged, I knew I couldn't get money from him, but the Curtis brothers handed me about three fourths of what I needed. I tried to give it back to them, but they wouldn't take it. Two-Bit handed me the other fourth.

"Good-bye," I told them. I hugged everybody, even Steve. He pushed me off of him.

"See ya later," I mumbled to Soda and kissed his cheek.

"See ya later," he repeated and he watched me walk away.


	24. New York

Title- Outsider Jess

Chapter Title- New York

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Note- All of you will hate me… I posted this, because the posting fairies were forcing me to do it by flicking me in the ear. It's the last chapter. How do you like that? That's 24 chapters in 9 days. If you review and you want, I have a nice idea for a sequel…

I got off the plane and instantly saw Danielle.

"Dan!" I shouted and hugged her.

"I've missed you Jess, but now we need to get to Mark."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked her when we got into her van.

"Pneumonia, it's really bad." I grew silent. I wanted her to drive faster, it seemed to take forever.

When we got into the house I followed Danielle into Mark's room. He was lying on his bed, and he was pale.

"Mark," I whispered and walked towards him. He said my name softly. I visited him often for the week. It wasn't hard; I slept in the next room.

I woke up late one morning and Danielle was leaning on the door frame. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she trembled. Danielle's mother and father were walking around, talking to people, and calling people. Her younger sister, whom was three, crawled into my lap.

"What's wrong with Mark, Jessi?" I looked towards Danielle.

"Oh Christine," Danielle said walking over to the bed and holding her sister.

"Christine, this may be hard for you to understand, but Mark's gone to heaven." I started to cry harder than I ever had, except for when my mother died.

I went to the funeral service, and stayed in New York longer than I expected. I don't think I was ever going back to see Steve and the rest of the gang. I got a job, and the first thing I did was send my paychecks to the gang. I needed to payback Steve and Two-Bit, as well as the Curtis brothers. I stopped sending them when I paid them back fully, with a little extra.

**The End**

If anybody would like a sequel, please mention it in your review. If I get enough reviews, I'm pretty sure I can work out a sequel for this story.


End file.
